1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doll devices and more particularly pertains to a new doll device that includes body parts that move and bob with respect to each other when the doll is moved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of doll devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a torso section movably coupled to legs and a head that is movably coupled to the torso section so that the torso section moves with respect to both the head and the legs.